A Perfect Opportunity
by Mister Phineas 94
Summary: Isabella realizes that she has a perfect opportunity to make Phineas fall in love with her. Will she succeed? Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds Wedgie-inator to embarrass people in the Tri-State Area.


**Hello :) This is my 1st story here but not the 1st one I've written ever. Originally, I wrote this story 3 years ago in Polish (not on FanFiction) but recently, I've translated it into English, only changing the title and the ending, and I decided to upload it here. I've written a few more Phineas and Ferb stories in Polish in my life so maybe I'll translate at least the best ones and upload them here. Though, I also plan to write new stories.**

 **English isn't my native language so please forgive me for some mistakes. And one more thing - believe it or not but I wrote this story before the episode It's No Picnic aired so I didn't steal any ideas from it.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny summer morning. Singing birds woke Phineas. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, still being sleepy. The room looked like always. Though, one thing was different. It was very early but Ferb was about to go out.

"Hey, Ferb!" Phineas said.

His brother looked at him, waiting for his question.

"Where are you going so early?"

"I told you yesterday, don't you remember?" Ferb answered in a monotonous voice. "I'm going to a debate camp. But this time without Perry."

"OK," Phineas replied and started to think. Without Ferb it'll be hard to work on their famous Big Ideas.

He waved goodbye to his brother and came to have a breakfast, being accompanied only by a platypus. All other family members were absent. Candace was spending the whole day with Jeremy, dad was working and mom was away in the city 'cause she had to do certain things there. To make matters worse, Buford and Baljeet also went to the debate camp. Phineas sighed and looked at Perry.

"It seems that we're alone."

Perry chattered.

After the breakfast, Phineas and Perry went to the backyard and sat under the tree. An apple fell on Phineas' head. He took it and looked at it, with a neutral expression on his face.

"You know, Perry," he said. "Falling apples used to give me ideas on what to do. But without Ferb, I just can't think of anything extraordinary."

Suddenly Phineas noticed that his pet was gone.

"Yeah," he said to himself. "I should've expected that."

Perry came to the other side of the house and put his fedora on. Later, he turned on the hose and drank water from it. Next, he jumped into the trash can which contained a secret tunnel. Perry slid down the tunnel and landed on a chair in the secret base.

The screen flashed and Carl appeared on it.

"Hi, Agent P!" Carl said happily. "Doofenshmirtz has been recently visiting weird stores…"

Suddenly, Major Monogram appeared on the screen as well.

"What are you doing, Carl?" he said. "It's my job to tell him about missions. You go and work the camera!"

"OK, sir," Carl said reluctantly. "But I just wanted to be a major for a while."

Monogram rolled his eyes and looked at the platypus.

"Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been recently visiting weird stores…"

"I've already said that!" Carl cried.

"Don't interrupt me, Carl, " Monogram said angrily and continued. "He was seen in a store with second-hand underwear, in a store with paint accessories and, what's worse… in a store with candles! Go and check what's he up to!"

Perry saluted, jumped into a flying vehicle and flew away.

"Sir, do you know that today's a debate camp?"

"So what?"

"Maybe we could go to it."

"I'd rather you read horoscopes!"

Phineas was alone, sitting under the tree. He was wondering what he could do when suddenly, he heard a noise. He looked in that direction and he noticed Isabella, who entered the garden.

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" she asked in the cutest way she could. She was hoping that Phineas would finally notice her feelings for him.

"Hi, Isabella," he answered sadly. "At least you didn't go away."

"Where are the others?"

"Ferb, Buford and Baljeet went to a debate camp, Candace is with Jeremy, dad is working, mom is away in the city 'cause she has to do certain things there and Perry disappeared, like always."

"So maybe let's spend time together, only me and you," she suggested, being full of hope.

"OK but I'm not sure if we'll be able to build something on our own."

"We don't have to work on a Big Idea today! Let's do something else!"

"Do you have an idea?"

Isabella started to think. It can be her chance. She can spend the whole day with Phineas. She has to make him fall in love with her.

"Let's go for a dance," she suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Phineas replied with a smile.

So they went. Isabella was thinking about something and she grabbed Phineas' hand, not being fully aware of what she was doing. The boy looked at her with surprise and let go off her hand.

"Why are you grabbing my hand?"

"Umm… I dunno," Isabella blushed.

In the meantime…

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Agent P was at the balcony of the bizarre building and was walking carefully in order to avoid traps. He went inside but he hadn't seen the crazy scientist yet. Though, Norm walked to him and said,

"Hello, Perry the Platypus! Doctor Doofenshmirtz will be here in a moment. Currently he's in the bathroom. Make yourself comfortable."

The robot pointed to a table and two chairs.

The platypus sat down carefully. Fortunately, the chair didn't seem to be a trap.

"Do you want some tea, Perry the Platypus?" the robot asked.

The agent nodded. Suddenly, Heinz Doofenshmirtz loudly opened the bathroom door.

"What an unexpected surprise! It's Perry the…"

He couldn't finish. Norm was walking while holding a cup of tea but tripped and poured the tea on the villain.

"OWW!" Heinz cried. "Norm, how many times did I tell you to be careful when you're walking while holding a cup of tea?! And additionally, you ruined the scene. As a punishment, stay in the corner!"

"I'm sorry and I'm going to the corner," Norm said happily. He always sounded happy.

"Excuse me, Perry the Platypus, but you've gotta wait 'till I change my clothes," the doctor said. "Anyway, you can't move 'cause I shot the chair with a ray from my Glue-inator."

The villain went away but was back soon.

"Now you'll hear 'bout my evil scheme," Doofenshmirtz said. "But first, listen to my flashback!"

When I was a small boy in Gimmelshtump, my life consisted almost entirely of sadness. In my school, everyone made fun of me. Some bullies liked giving me wedgies. Oh, it was so embarrassing! One time I told my mom about this but she answered,

" _Dummkopf, das ist deine Schuld! Du sollst starker sein!"_ [Fool, it's your fault! You should be stronger!]

She also told me that my brother Roger would've never let anyone do this to him.

So, now I'll have my revenge and I'll embarrass others! Norm, prepare the inator!

"I can't do it 'cause I'm staying in the corner."

"OK, I'll do it," Doof said angrily.

Heinz removed the cover and Perry saw a bizarre device. It was in the shape of underpants and it has a gun.

"Behold! It's my Wedgie-inator!" Doof shouted. "Everyone who'll be hit by a ray from this device will have problems with their underpants! An invisible force will give them wedgies and the person will be embarrassed! HA, HA, HA!"

Phineas and Isabella went to the mall, Googolplex, where the dance was supposed to take place. When they arrived to the dance, the boy noticed that most of the people there were older than him and Isa. He thought that they might attract unwanted attention but he quickly forgot about it.

The girl took him to the dance floor. She had some dance patches so she could dance well. The kids had fun dancing. Though, Phineas noticed something interesting. Isabella sometimes seemed to be very amazed when she looked at him. The boy thought that it must've been an illusion. It's impossible that she… No, it was an illusion.

Suddenly, a completely unexpected event occurred.

A weird ray appeared out of nowhere and it hit Isabella. The girl felt that she was being given a wedgie. But she couldn't see anyone. It was rather painful and also embarrassing 'cause everyone was able to see her underpants. To make matters worse, her underpants contained a lot of drawings of hearts and Phineases. She had made these drawings herself. The girl blushed because of the embarrassment.

"NOOO!" she screamed and ran away.

"Isabella, wait!" Phineas cried but it was too late. Fortunately, the boy didn't pay much attention to the drawings on Izzy's underpants so he didn't realize what exactly had been drawn there. But the girl didn't know that and she thought that Phineas had discovered her secret… in such an embarrassing way!

Isa decided to hide in the Fireside Girls' secret lodge. Her troop was absent that day so she could hide there.

Phineas was walking around, trying to find his best friend, but couldn't find her. He even went to her home but her mom Vivian told him that Isa wasn't there.

"Well," he said. "Seems that I have to be alone again."

In the meantime, the girl thought that maybe she shouldn't have left her dear friend. He was alone that day so probably he was sad.

"Despite having been embarrassed, I'll go to his house," she decided. "I guess he has already returned home."

The boy was sitting under the tree when he heard that someone had come here. He looked at the source of the sound and he noticed his friend. She seemed embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Not really," she replied sadly. "Everyone saw my underpants!"

"I didn't see them. At least I didn't pay much attention to how they looked."

"So you didn't see the drawings?"

"I saw some hearts but nothing else."

"Whew, that's good."

"It's horrible that you experienced that. I sympathize with you."

"Aren't you angry that I ran away from you?"

"Nope. If I were you, I'd probably have run away as well."

Izzy smiled shyly,

"Thanks. You're a great friend."

"So what shall we do now?"

"Maybe let's walk around the city?"

"OK, we can try to find some cool places."

So the kids went for a walk. Izzy dreamed about grabbing Phineas' hand but she was afraid of the consequences. After some time, they noticed a huge purple building.

"Hey, look! This building looks quite cool!" Phineas laughed. "I've never seen it before."

"At the top, someone wrote _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_ ," the girl said. "I guess a crazy person lives there."

"What about going inside?"

"Why?"

"The building seems to be interesting. Maybe it's even more interesting inside."

"But are we allowed to go inside?"

"Let's check!"

The friends went inside. Immediately, they noticed stairs and an elevator.

"Let's use the elevator," the red-haired boy suggested. "Why should we bother ourselves with going upstairs if there're so many floors?"

"Phineas, where exactly do you wanna go?"

"I think we could reach the top of the building and enjoy the beautiful view from the terraces."

"OK."

The boy pressed the button and in a short time, the elevator arrived.

"Ladies first!" Phineas said and he gestured his friend to go inside.

Isabella grinned and walked inside.

Let's return to Doofenshmirtz for a while. The scientist, after presenting his diabolical device to his nemesis, decided to give it a try.

Though, before he could do it, Perry took a sling out of his pocket and threw a stone at the madman. Doof yelled and fell on the machine which subsequently threw a ray to a random direction.

"I'll help," Norm said happily and he started going to Agent P. Unfortunately, he slipped on the previously poured out tea and he fell to the floor. This caused the chair to break and Perry was free.

"NOOO!" Heinz yelled.

The platypus jumped to the machine and pressed the self-destruct button on it. Wedgie-inator started to shake.

"I guess I should resign from self-destruct buttons," Doof said to himself. In a moment, the inator exploded but before that, it threw one more ray into an unknown direction. The villain was covered in ashes and Agent P ran away.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Unfortunately, Perry had to go to the base one more time 'cause Monogram wanted to discuss certain matters with him.

Now let's return to the kids. Having entered the elevator, Phineas pressed the button to the top floor. The door closed and the elevator started moving up. The children could hear the silent elevator version of the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo. After the elevator was halfway, it suddenly stopped and the music turned off. Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, surprised. They waited for some time but the elevator didn't seem to want to continue its journey.

"I guess we're stuck," Phineas said.

"What about calling for help?" Isabella suggested.

"OK," Phineas replied and he took his smartphone out of his pocket. Unfortunately, he noticed that there was no signal. "Unfortunately, I noticed that there's no signal."

"What the heck," Isabella said silently and then she said louder. "Maybe let's check if we can escape through the elevator shaft."

"I don't think so. Anyway, it's impossible to get there. Additionally, I don't have any tools with me which I could use to build a machine."

"Sometimes there's an emergency button in elevators. Unfortunately, there isn't one in this elevator."

"So it seems that we'll just have to wait 'till someone saves us."

Phineas sat on the floor with a sad expression on his face.

"Maybe sit down, Isabella. Let your legs relax. I guess we'll have to spend here some time."

Izzy sat next to her friend and an idea appeared in her mind. There were some good things about that situation. She was alone with Phineas, in a small room, there was no one else and it didn't seem that they would be free soon. She thought that maybe she should make Phin fall in love with her.

The girl looked at his friend, who was sadly sitting next to her, and she had a strange feeling. It was like butterflies in her stomach but it was stronger than usually when she saw Phineas. She felt happy and sad in the same time, she was longing for something but wasn't quite sure for what. Suddenly, she felt an irresistible desire to kiss him.

"I can't lose control," she thought. "What would he think of me if I did that?"

Though, the more she was trying to control her urge, the more she wanted to kiss him. Involuntarily, she started shaking and she moaned.

"Is everything alright, Isabella?" Phineas asked worriedly.

"Umm… Yeah… well… I'm OK." Isabella stuttered and she tried to smile but her smile turned out to be strange. Eventually, she lost control and she moved towards Phineas in order to kiss him but in the last moment, she regained control. It looked quite bizarre.

"Oh, come on!" Phineas didn't want to ignore that. "I see that something's wrong. Why are you trembling?"

"Well… It's… um… a fever! Yes, a fever!" Izzy lied. "Sometimes you can become ill and you don't even know why."

"Oh my, that sounds bad!" Phineas was worried. "Unfortunately, I can't help you as long as we're in this darn elevator."

"Don't worry," Isabella said, trying to sound weak. "I'm not VERY ill. And I even know what can help me!"

"What is it?"

"Let's hug!" Isabella finally managed to say this.

The boy gave her a weird look. Isa blushed and quickly said,

"I'd be warmer. Please, let me do it!"

Phineas had an impression that Isabella's pupils were wider as if she'd been excited. Does she… No, it's impossible. They're just friends. But…

Izzy saw that Phin looked confused and thought that maybe he had discovered her secret. Though, on the other hand, he'd been always extremely oblivious so probably it was just the fact that he would be hugged that made him feel strange. She giggled.

Now Phineas felt even stranger. The girl saw that and said,

"Hey, you're helping me or not?"

"Um… Yeah."

The boy saw that Isabella's pupils widened even more and now she looked as if she'd been really happy. He was even more confused and felt some kind of fear. Isabella sat extremely close to him and embraced him very tightly. Her shiny, beautiful black hair covered his face. Phineas could feel the wonderful aroma of her hair. Probably she'd washed them with an aromatic shampoo. Phin also felt very warm and it was so pleasant… His heart was racing much faster than usually.

"What's goin' on?" he thought. "Why do I feel such strange feelings in my soul? She's ONLY my friend and I'm helping her with her illness, as a friend should do. I really don't understand these feelings…"

Izzy sighed with pleasure. Instinctively, she hugged her beloved person even tighter, as if she'd been unconsciously afraid that something would take him away from her.

"This could last forever," she thought. "I've never been so happy before."

"Fantastic…" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Is she playing dumb with me?" Phineas thought. "Nah, it's probably impossible..."

"Aww, I feel so much better now!" Isa said happily. "I wanted roman… um… heat and I received it!"

Now Phineas couldn't stop those annoying thoughts. His malicious inner voice wanted to explicitly call his emotions but the boy was trying his best to convince himself that Isabella was ONLY his friend. And he ONLY liked her very much. Actually, she was the best girl he knew.

Isabella realized that Phineas was feeling awkward and she giggled again, before she could control herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Phineas said in a slightly annoyed voice. "You were supposed to be ill, weren't you?"

"Now I feel well," Izzy replied. "I guess I'm no more ill."

Though, she didn't let him go.

"So if you feel well now, then maybe you could… um… let me go?"

"NO!" Isabella cried with despair, before she could control herself. She couldn't stand the thought of stopping the hugging.

The boy raised his eyebrows.

For a short moment, Isabella blushed heavily but she regained control quickly and she said,

"If you REALLY want that, then here you go."

She let him go and stood up for a moment 'cause she had enough of sitting (though, she would have sat more if she could have hugged him more). She decided to deliberately ignore Phineas to make him crave more hugging.

"Isabella…" Phineas said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Don't feel offended but I have an impression that you're playing dumb with me."

"What? No!" the girl sat next to him again.

Phineas suddenly noticed that Isabella was incredibly beautiful. He'd been always aware that she was pretty but in that moment, he realized that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He felt a strange feeling and an urge to hug her again.

"No, I've gotta defeat these bad thoughts," he thought. "She's only my friend."

Because of all those feelings, Phineas started shaking.

"Oh my, Phineas!" Izzy pretended she was worried, "I must've infected you with my fever, when I had it! I'm so sorry!"

"No, you haven't!" her friend responded.

"I think I really have. I see that you're cold. I've gotta help you. Let's hug and you should be fine."

Phineas' pupils widened and Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love her," such thought appeared in Phineas' mind and he knew it didn't make sense to resist those feelings anymore. And to resist Isabella. He knew it was true.

He wanted her to hug him.

In that moment, Isabella decided that the time had come.

"Forgive me, Phineas. I was only pretending. I wanted to hug you 'cause…"

"… you love me," Phineas finished.

"Yes," she said and kissed him in the lips.

It was the best moment in both Phineas and Isabella's life. Neither of them had felt so much pleasure before. They were kissing and hugging themselves passionately.

They didn't even notice that the elevator had finally started moving up and reached the top of the building. But they heard the door as it opened. They exchanged smiles and left the elevator.

Suddenly, one of the doors in the corridor opened and Doofenshmirtz came out. He noticed the kids and asked them,

"I've never seen you two before. Are you my new neighbors?"

"No," Phineas responded. "We just wanted to go to the terraces."

"These terraces are only available in my home," Doof answered. "I can let you go there if you give me a chewing gum. I wanted to go to the grocery to buy it 'cause I just feel like chewing a chewing gum. But we can agree on such deal. You know, when I was a kid in Gimmelshtump…"

"OK, OK," Isabella interrupted him. "We don't wanna talk so much with a stranger. Please let us enter the terraces. I'll give you a chewing gum."

The girl gave Doof a chewing gum and he let her and Phineas enter the terraces. He was watching them 'cause he was afraid that they might want to steal something from him.

Phineas and Isabella enjoyed the beautiful view, talked with each other and laughed. They decided to refrain from hugging and kissing once they were on the terraces 'cause they didn't want Doof to see them doing this.

The funny thing was that a ray which was shot from Wedgie-inator before its explosion had been bouncing off various objects all that time and finally hit Heinz. An invisible force gave him a wedgie and he screamed. The kids turned around but quickly looked at the view from the terraces again. But it was enough for them to see Doof's underpants which contained drawings of Balloony. The children exchanged surprised looks and continued talking about other stuff, quickly forgetting the weird incident.

After some time, they returned to Phineas' home.

"It was the best day in our lives, wasn't it, Phineas?" Isabella asked him with shiny eyes.

"Yes, yes, it was," Phin smiled and hugged her.

"We should spend more time with each other and without others," Isabella whispered to his ear, hugging him tightly.

"We will, I promise you, my beautiful and wonderful Isabella."

Izzy kissed him in the lips.

They were hugging and kissing for some more time 'till Isabella had to return home. Soon Ferb, Candace, Linda and Lawrence came back and Phineas spent the rest of the day with them.

When Phineas was going to bed that evening, he smiled at the thought of Isabella.

"How is it possible that I've never noticed her feelings before?" he thought. "And how could I ignore my feelings for her? Now I clearly see that I love her so much. I'm gonna make her life a sweet dream. I'll do everything for her happiness."

Phineas sighed with pleasure and he lay on the bed. He knew that his life had changed for better.


End file.
